gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Gear
Gears are the soldiers of the Coalition of Ordered Governments. They generally work in squads of around 4, as opposed to the swarm tactics of the Locust Horde. Heavily trained, they wear a heavy armor suit that protects them from incoming fire, however the armor does not offer complete protection from small arms fire. The type of metal that makes up the armor is unknown. Some Gears, like Carmine, wear helmets, which protect Gears from some blunt trauma and shrapnel. However, the helmets offer no protection from a high-caliber Longshot round, a fact that is made evident in Private Carmine's death. It also decreased vision, which was evident in Private Gyules death. Booklet Paragraph "An evolution of pre-Pendulum Wars colation. COG provides the Seran people with a stable ruling body that places order and security above all else. Rules by an appointed council of sovereigns and headed by a council-elected chairman, the COG proudly governs the Seran people in their time of greatest need." Battles Present In *Pendulum Wars (partly) *Locust-Human War - Battle of Aspho Fields Moves/Stunts Melee Stunts *Standard (any weapon) *Chainsaw (1,2,3,"Dueling") *Longshot (Sledge Hammer, "Locust Golfing") *Curb Stomp *Neck Breaking *Torque Bow ("Axe"- Put the weapon up to the enemy's head and pull the trigger, causing his head to explode.) Cover Options *"Meat Shield" (Downed Locust) *Portable Shield *Evade *Swat Turn *"Roadie Run" *Entering-Exiting Cover/Mantle/Cover Slip. Other *Grenade Stick (Stick a grenade onto an enemy, or create a trap by sticking it to a wall) "Downed" options *Crawling *Calling For Help *Try to "re-start" heart. Alliances At some point in the series the Gears/COG form an alliance with the humans known by the alias of "The Stranded", The two forces fought the Locusts that had penatrated the Stranded outpost that launched an attack. But as usual, the defending force managed to win but for a cost came across a number of casualties. Another addition to that alliance is when the Gears entered the Lethia Immulsion Facility and discoverd a stranded that was hiding behind a couch. But eventualy he fell through a loose floor and got eaten by wretches. Casualties *Lt. Minh Young Kim *Pvt. Gyules *Pvt. Rojas *Adam Fenix *Pvt. Anthony Carmine Appearances *Gears of War 1 = Act 1 - Act 5 *Gears of War 2 Physiology Gear soldiers are considered to be extremely strong and what Cliffy B describes as "walking tanks" when compared to other video game soldiers. Their true strength is unknown but many actions point out their tremendous strength is their ability to do a number of acrobatic stunts, the ability to move car frames as mobile cover, able to carry enemies as mobile cover, and take long falls without serious injury. What may be the cause of their strength is possibly a genetic injection given to them once they join the COG, however, this is only rumor and speculation. Trivia *All Gear uniforms tend to fit a specific design, though Gears can customize their armor as they wish. Cole, Dom, and Dizzy are prime examples of this. *The ones with the helmets are most common to die. *Gears have existed since the Pendulum Wars. *Numerous Gears fought at The Battle of Aspho Fields, but bared heavy casualties in the end. *Gears carry what is called a COG Tag as sort of an I.D. *Known squads are Alpha Squad, Delta Squad, and Victor Squad. *In Promotional screenshots for Gears of War 2 It Shows An Army of Over 1000-2000 Gear soldiers. *Helmets have set-backs such as; Decreased vision, and no protection from high-caliber rounds. But they do protect the gears from blunt trauma and shrapnel. *In Gears of War there are 19 alive (mad world Extended trailer/other media), 1 wounded, and 23 dead. *Gears have been known to freak out over hearing about a berserker being near-by. *A lot of Gear Corpses are missing their COG Tags by the time you get to one. *On some uniforms, like Dom's, there is an attached Combat Knife, although through the entire game you never see Dom, or any other Gear, use one. *Dom, Tai ,Dizzy and Cole are the only known Gears to wear either muscle shirt or t-shirt uniforms. *On every Gear's armor, there is a Crimson Omen in the middle of the chest plate. Screenshots Image:Gears_Army.jpg|An army of Gear Soilders Image:Gears_Squad_Vs._Corpser.jpg|Gears fighting off a Corpser in the Hollow. Image:Old_Gears_of_War_Version.jpg|A squad of Gears, led by an early version of Marcus Fenix. Image:COG_Tags.jpg|Standard issue COG Tags. Category: COG